requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil's Eye
'Conspiracy: The Devil's Eye' '' Purpose: Vampiric superpowers are fantastic, but there's far too many negatives. Let's have immortality without all the weaknesses. ''Doctrine: ''Abduct, imprison and brainwash neonates, and experiment on them until solutions are found. Elders are far too valuable to risk. ''Membership: ''The Devil's Eye is most appealing to elders. The less mystically-inclined Ordo Dracul are particularly inclined toward The Devil's Eye, but their members are drawn from all covenants. Like all Conspiracies, The Devil's Eye maintains secrecy. Until their solutions are perfected there's no point in panicking potential test subjects. 'Benefits' • The player should choose either the Occult Skill or the Science Skill when her character joins the conspiracy. This Skill is now considered an Asset Skill, and she gains one free Specialty in that Skill for every dot of Conspiracy Status purchased. •• The character's Asset Skill now receives 9-agains. ••• The character gains access to the Coils of the Devil. Mechanically these are the same as the Coils of the Dragon, and the same limitations apply: you choose one to be your Mystery Coil, and the number of non-Mystery Coils you can learn are limited by your Status. Ordo Dracul may not choose a new Mystery Coil, but may learn a number of non-Mystery Coils equal to their combined Status in the Ordo Dracul and the Devil's Eye. Mystery Coils cost 15 Beats, while non-Mystery Coils cost 20 Beats. •••• The character gains access to the Coil of the Ouroboros, a unique Mystery of the Devil. ••••• The character is gifted at creating new Scales. When creating your own Scales the target number of successes is the dot rating of the Scale's prerequisite Coil times two (if you meet the prerequisites) or the dot rating of the Scale's prerequisite Coil times four (if you don't). 'Coil of the Ouroboros' The serpent eating its own tail is a symbol of immortality. The Mystery of the Ouroboros is founded on the premise that if one could push their Beast to eat its own tail they too could become not just immortal but eternal. "Eternal" is the key word of the Mystery. A devotee's interpretation of "Eternal" defines their understanding of the Ouroboros. For some it merely means surviving forever. What good is immortality, after all, if the Inquisition hauls you onto hot coals? By taming the Beast and its demands for instant gratification, a prudent long term strategy can flourish. For others, eternal is not about physical survival but the survival of identity in the face of a Beast that would devour the Man. The Coil of the Ouroboros is about making use of Banes. To the devotee, a Bane is not a weakness. It's a rule; a rule that prevents the Beast, and sometimes The Man, from doing something the vampire will later regret. When you're immortal short term gratification lasts no longer, but the long term consequences can be long indeed. ''The Rules of Man • The Vampire increases their Bane maximum by their dots in these coils and gains one Bane every time they increase their dots. The extra Banes thus created must be actions that the Beast desires to do. Banes created by the Coil of the Ouroboros do not affect Detachment rolls. ''Comfort in the Cage ••'' The Vampire may assign up to two Banes as Touchstones instead of people, places, or things. For example, a Vampire who was religious in life might designate a bane of his religion's holy symbols. He draws comfort from knowing that he could never harm what he held sacred in life, and the Beast's fear of holy icons serves as a constant reminder of the Vampire's faith in life. ''Unthinkable Things •••'' The Vampire may now create Bans, up to one Ban per dot in this Coil. The Bans must be stated as an action that the Vampire cannot do: I cannot feed on children, I cannot enter any door marked with a Christian cross. It cannot force actions, only prevent them, so 'I cannot refuse alcohol' is an inappropriate Ban. Once a Ban is created the Vampire cannot voluntarily perform that action, even in frenzy. ''Beyond the Ken of Beasts ••••'' The vampire can select one Bane, either created by this Coil or otherwise. When that Bane is triggered during frenzy the Beast is struck by confusion and panic. It retreats, leaving the Man to solve the problem the Beast cannot, ending the frenzy. ''A Moment's Silence •••••'' The final Bane awarded by this Coil affects the Beast so powerfully that it sinks into silence. While exposed to this Bane the Vampire cannot frenzy under any circumstances, use any Disciplines, or lash out with his Predatory Aura. Removing the Bane ends these effects, but also provokes an immediate frenzy check as the Beast comes back with a vengeance. 'Source' More information on The Devil's Eye can be found in ''The Danse Macabre, ''pp 71-73. The Mystery of the Ouroboros was created by The Kings Raven, and can be found in its original form here. It has been tweaked for use in Requiem for Kingsmouth by Is_A_Becca. Category:Cults Category:Conspiracies Category:The Devil's Eye Category:Translations